He brought me back
by adrianiforever
Summary: I thought I had the perfect relationship till I find out everything was a lie. I don't know what I'm gonna do, I feel my self fall deep into nothing till he help bring me back he is my light in my darkness. Not sure if its going to finn or colin yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer; I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

What do you do when your world crash down on you? When you find out your whole relationship with your boyfriend was a lie. Here I am sat in a hotel room, my heart is broken.I thought we had the perfect relationship but I was wrong.

**Flashback:**

I was on my way home to see Logan, I haven't seen here in a week since I was away visiting my dad and Gigi, as I just found out I'm the Hayden plus Gilmore Heiress. I have missed him so much I walk up to our apartment I let myself in. I hear noises coming from the bedroom. I start to walk there to check it out. I fear the worst, my heart is slowly breaking, I hope it aint what I think it is. I open the door to see Logan with two girls on him. How can he do this. I shout his name, he doesn't hear me at first so I shout loud, he looks up to see me standing there, with tears in my eyes. He pushes the girls off him trying to get me to listen to him. I shout at him how long has this been going on, I keep repeating myself till you tells me he has never been faithfully to me.I try stopping the tears falling. I look at him, I realise I don't even know him anymore, I slap him round the face and tell him Its over, I never want to see his face again. He tries to tell me he is sorry that he loves me. I laugh say how can you say you love me when your sleeping with every girl that comes by. I don't give him a chance to reply, I walk out. He follows me begging me to give him another chance, that he can change. I keep walking, ignoring his every attempt to get me to come back and talk to him. By the time I reach the hotel, he finally gives up

**End of Flashback!**

Here I am not sure where to go from here. I hear my phone ring, I see its Finn trying to call me, I answer it hoping Logan hasn't used his phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Love, I heard what happened with Logan. You ok kitten?"

"I I I don't know anymore Finn, did you know he he he was ch cheating on me?"

"Kitten I didn't know, he knew we would of told you, we love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"What am I going to do Finn?"

"I don't know kitten, but everything will be ok I promise. Where are you love? Me and steph will come to you?"

"I'm at the hotel near Logans room number 236."

"Ok we will be there soon, we'll bring chocolate and drinks. Hold in there kitten."

"See you soon"

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you for all your reviews, adding my story to your favourites or followring this story. I would also like to thank my betas for helping me with this story.

**Finns P.O.V**

I just got off the phone to Logan, he sounded upset and wants to talk to Steph, Colin and I. I can't see why he would when Rory is meant to be home today. I love that girl, she is smart, witty, and not to mention she is beautiful.

Once we get to his apartment we let ourselves in like always to see Logan on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Logan, mate you going to tell us what has happened? Where's Rory?" I ask him, not sure really what to say to him.

He looks up at us, with a guilty look on his face. I can tell something's wrong."I screwed up. How could I let her catch me? I've been so careful." He half yells.

"What do you mean "let her catch you"? Please don't you dare say what I think it means." Steph shouts at him angry. Rory and Steph are very close, best friends even. Logan looks as he doesn't know how to reply.

"Logan how could you cheat on her if that's what you did. If you didn't want to relationship why agree?" Colin said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know, I love her; I just couldn't give up sleeping with other girls yet, I didn't think she would find out." He replies, like we would agree with him. He is an asshole.

"You really can't Love her if you're still sleeping around. You would never agree to cheat on someone that you love. It's different if you're not in a relationship but you were." I angrily said. I care for Rory a lot and Logan knows that.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE. I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU. YOU HURT MY FRIEND. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING SCUMBAG. Steph shouted. l never heard or seen her so angry.

"Steph, please don't be like that, I need you now to be here for me. Rory wasn't that special. As much as I liked her, maybe even loved her, I can meet someone else just a good or get her back if I want." He pleads with her, with a slight smirk still in place.

"SOMEONE ELSE YOU ARE MAD. YOU WILL NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS HER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANY MORE LOGAN. SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU; I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. STAY AWAY FROM HER AND ME! Steph yelled before walking out. I really don't blame her.

"How can Steph say that I'm her best friend?" Logan asks Colin and me not understanding how Steph can pick Rory over him.

"Logan, the minute you started cheating on Rory is the minute you lost us. I care for her a lot, we all do and you know that, Rory didn't deserve you cheating on her. I can't stand to look at you either." I said before walking to meet Steph outside, leaving Colin with him.

I pull out my phone to call Rory. Steph and I decide to check she is ok and find where she is.

"Hello" When she answers the phone, I could tell she has been crying.

"Hello Love, I heard what happened with Logan. You ok kitten?" I say as softly as I can in a sympathetic voice

"I… I….. I….. don't know any more Finn, did you know he….. he….. he was ch… cheating on me?" Rory asks sobbing into the phone

"Kitten, I didn't know, he knew we would have told you, we love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I tell her the truth not wanting to lie to her

"What am I going to do Finn?" she asks me

"I don't know kitten, but everything will be ok I promise. I tell her sympathetically

"Where are you, love? Steph and I will come to you?" I ask her

"I'm at the hotel near Logan's, room number 236." She says, I don't understand why she would be still so close to Logan's place after what he did

"Ok, we will be there soon; we'll bring chocolate and drinks. Hold in there kitten." I tell her wanting to cheer her up

"See you soon" She replies

I put my phone away, I tell Steph what is going to happen, we start walking to nearest shop, where we get every chocolate, fizzy drinks, vodka, Bacardi, whisky and any other drinks the shop has to offer.

It's been nearly an hour since we left Logan's; I hope Colin doesn't stick by him after what he did to her.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, add this story to favourites or Alert.

A big thank you to my beta.

Chapter 3

Rory's P.O.V

I don't know how long I have been sitting here since Finn called. I just feel so empty. I still can't believe Logan did this to me. I just don't understand. I hear my phone ring again for hundredth time, I know it's either my mum or Logan. I don't want to speak to either of them, Mum will be like I told you and you'll only get hurt.

I hear someone at the door, they let themselves in, next thing I know Steph and Finn have me in both their arms. I don't know how I deserve friends like these too but I love them both.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Steph asks me softly.

"I...I don't know... I... just feel so… numb. I just want to for...forget this day ever happened." I reply in crocked voice

"Oh kitten. Love, you have us to help you through this. Logan has lost the best thing to happen to him." Finn says to me in the kindest voice I have ever heard.

"Thanks Finn, can you both just help me forget tonight...'It hurts so much', I loved him; I still love him after everything he did. Why can't I hate him?" I say trying not to cry again. I just wish I didn't love Logan as much as I did.

"Sweetie, we are here for you." Steph replies. I'm so lucky I have these two.

I here Finns phone going off, we all stop talking to listen to see who it is.

"Hello mate"

"What" he has this look on his face, I have never seen before.

"No we staying are with Rory" he replies in a stern voice.

"Why"

"I can't believe you Colin" Finn starts to look like he wants to kill Colin.

"We thought"

"Well that's it then isn't it"

"I don't care"

"He is the one, who broke her heart because he can't keep it in his pants"

"You know what Colin, I don't care if he is hurt to, he did this to himself. I have nothing left to say to you or him nether does Steph. Goodbye."

Finn chucks his phone against the wall. I have never seen him like this. Whatever Colin said has really got to him. Finn keeps pacing the room. We let him calm down for a bit.

"Finn what happened?" I ask quietly, scared not really wanting to know the answer. He finally turns to us.

"Colin is not coming, he is sticking by Logan." He replies in an angry voice. I don't want them to get annoyed with each other because off me. He looks away and continues to pace.

"Finn I never thought you guys would even stick by me. I always saw you all with Logan. Now I have ruined you relationship with them both" I say to him and Steph I can't let them do this for me, I'm not worth this much trouble. He walks over to me, sits next to me on the sofa.

"Kitten, listen you didn't do this Logan did. My mother always told me to treat a lady right when you're in a relationship. I believe that. I know it's hard to believe, when you see me always with different girls but when I get into a relationship I am a one woman man I couldn't cheat no matter what." He replies in serious voice. He pulls me in to his lap and wraps me into a hug.

"Sweetie, your my best girlie, No one hurts you and gets away with it. Logan knew what he was doing. He knew how we would take it; he just didn't think he would get found out." Steph says while coming to join us on the sofa

"I'm still so sorry." I say in a small voice.

"Well no more of this, let's forget the drama just for tonight. We brought ever kind of chocolate and some well a lot of Alcohol" Finn half yells in an exciting voice. He knows what to try to cheer you up, even if it's just for tonight. I need to forget today ever happened.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Sorry this has taken me ages to put up.

Thank you to everyone who has review, added my story to Favourites or Alerts. Big Thank you to my beta on this story. I will be updating once a week on a sunday or monday.

**Steph's P.O.V**

I just got off the phone to Rory, she is on her way to see Logan after being away from him for a week. I still can't believe how long they have been together. Rory loves Logan more than anything. I don't think Logan really deserves her, he doesn't treat her right, something is off with their relationship and I just can't put my finger on it.

A bout an hour after speaking to Rory, Finn, Colin and I were sitting at their place watch a film, when Finn got a call from Logan asking us to go to his. Finn said he sounded upset, which for Logan means something bad has happened. We all grab our stuff before making our way to his.

Once we get to his apartment we let ourselves in like always to see Logan on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Logan, mate you going to tell us what has happened? Where's Rory?" Finn asks him. From the looks of things something really bad must have happened.

He looks up at us, with a guilty look on his face. I can tell something's wrong. "I screwed up. How could I let her catch me? I've been so careful." He half yells. What has he done? I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does.

"What do you mean "let her catch you"? Please don't you dare say what I think it means." I shout at him angry. Rory and I are so close; she is my closest girlfriend I have ever had.

"Logan how could you cheat on her if that's what you did. If you didn't want to relationship why agree?" Colin said, trying to keep his voice calm. He looks mad.

"I don't know, I love her; I just couldn't give up sleeping with other girls yet, I didn't think she would find out." He replies, like we would agree with him. I really can't believe he would do this to her, she was the best thing to happen to him. Even though he didn't treat her right.

"You really can't Love her if you're still sleeping around. You would never agree to cheat on someone that you love. It's different if you're not in a relationship but you were." Finn said in an angry said. Finn has a soft spot for Rory, I'm not sure if it's just as friends or not.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU? YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE. I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU. YOU HURT MY FRIEND. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING SCUMBAG. I shout. l really don't think I have ever been this angry.

"Steph, please don't be like that, I need you now to be here for me. Rory wasn't that special. As much as I liked her, maybe even loved her, I can meet someone else just a good or get her back if I want." He pleads with her, with a slight smirk still in place.

"SOMEONE ELSE YOU ARE MAD. YOU WILL NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS HER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANY MORE LOGAN. SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU; I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. STAY AWAY FROM HER AND ME! I yelled before walking out, I just can't take anything from him anymore. I actually hate him for hurting my friend.

I'm not sure how long I'm sat outside for but i really need to come down. Not long after Finn comes down. He tells me his going to call Rory. I tried her a few times but she didn't answer. I hope she answer for Finn.

"Hello Love, I heard what happened with Logan. You ok kitten?" Finn says in the softest, sympathetic voice I have ever heard him use.

"Kitten, I didn't know, he knew we would have told you, we love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Finn answers her. God I hate one hearing one side conversations.

"I don't know kitten, but everything will be ok I promise. Finn tells her in sympathetic voice.

"Where are you, love? Steph and I will come to you?" Finn asks her

"Ok, we will be there soon; we'll bring chocolate and drinks. Hold in there kitten." Finn tells her in a sort of cheery voice.

Once Finn puts his phone away, he tells me we are going to nearest shop, to get every available chocolate, fizzy drink and an alcohol the shop has to offer.

Once we have what we need, we start making our way to the hotel Rory is staying in. I can't help but wonder what is taking Colin so long. It's been an hour since Finn walked out after me. I hope he doesn't stick by Logan, after what he did.

Once we reach the hotel she is staying at, I can't believe she stayed somewhere near Logan, Finn talks (rather Flirts) with the (red headed) lady at reception to get a key to Rory's room. He manages to after nearly 10minutes and gets her number.

We take the elevator up to the room, we let ourselves in. I rush over to Rory pull her into a big hug, Finn having the same idea as me, does it at the same time.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" I ask as softly as I can.

"I...I don't know... I... just feel so… numb. I just want to for...forget this day ever happened." She replies in crocked voice, she looks a mess; I want to hurt Logan so bad.

"Oh kitten. Love, you have us to help you through this. Logan has lost the best thing to happen to him." Finn says to Rory in the kindest voice I have ever heard.

"Thanks Finn, can you both just help me forget tonight...'It hurts so much', I loved him; I still love him after everything he did. Why can't I hate him?" She tells is trying not to cry again.

"Sweetie, we are here for you." I reply. I will be with her every step of the way.

I here Finns phone going off, we all stop talking to listen to see who it is.

"Hello mate"

"What" he has this look on his face, I have only ever seen when someone does something he really disagrees with.

"No we staying are with Rory" he replies in a stern voice.

"Why"

"I can't believe you Colin" Finn starts to look like he wants to kill Colin.

"We thought"

"Well that's it then isn't it"

"I don't care"

"He is the one, who broke her heart because he can't keep it in his pants"

"You know what Colin, I don't care if he is hurt to, he did this to himself. I have nothing left to say to you or him nether does Steph. Goodbye."

Finn chucks his phone against the wall. I have never seen him like this. Whatever Colin said has really got to him. Finn keeps pacing the room. We let him calm down for a bit.

"Finn what happened?" Rory ask quietly, she looks kind scared. Finally after a few moments Finn turns to us.

"Colin is not coming, he is sticking by Logan." He replies in an angry voice. I can't believe he would do this, Colin hates people that cheat worse than us. How could he?

"Finn I never thought you guys would even stick by me. I always saw you all with Logan. Now I have ruined you relationship with them both" Rory say to Finn and me, I can't believe she would actually think this is her fault, she didn't ruin anything. Finn walks over to me, sits next to me on the sofa.

"Kitten, listen you didn't do this Logan did. My mother always told me to treat a lady right when you're in a relationship. I believe that. I know it's hard to believe, when you see me always with different girls but when I get into a relationship I am a one woman man I couldn't cheat no matter what." He replies in serious voice. He pulls her onto his lap and wraps me into a hug.

"Sweetie, your my best girlie, No one hurts you and gets away with it. Logan knew what he was doing. He knew how we would take it; he just didn't think he would get found out." I say while coming to join us on the sofa

"I'm still so sorry." She says in a small voice.

"Well no more of this, let's forget the drama just for tonight. We brought ever kind of chocolate and some well a lot of Alcohol" Finn half yells in an exciting voice. He always knows how to try to cheer you up, even if it's just for tonight. I want Rory to have a great night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

Thank you to everyone who has review, added my story to Favourites or Alerts. Big Thank you to my beta on this story. I will be updating once a week on a sunday or monday.

**Colin's P.O.V.**

The last couple of weeks something has been up with Logan, I don't think anyone else has realised but I have. He won't tell me, he keeps saying everything is fine and checking his phone. I just don't know what to do to help him; he is stressed most of the time except when Rory is around. I hope he won't do anything stupid again.

Finn just got off the phone to Logan, he tells us Logan sounded upset and wants to talk to Steph, Finn and I. I can't see why he would when Rory is meant to be home today. I thought they wouldn't want us near them today, that they would be spending the day together.

Once we get to his apartment we let ourselves in like always to see Logan on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Logan, mate you going to tell us what has happened? Where's Rory?" Finn ask him, not sure really what to say to him.

He looks up at us, with a guilty look on his face. I can tell something's wrong. "I screwed up. How could I let her catch me? I've been so careful." He half yells.

"What do you mean "let her catch you"? Please don't you dare say what I think it means." Steph shouts at him angry. Rory and Steph are very close, best friends even. Logan looks as he doesn't know how to reply.

"Logan how could you cheat on her if that's what you did. If you didn't want to relationship why agree?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't know, I love her; I just couldn't give up sleeping with other girls yet, I didn't think she would find out." He replies, like we would agree with him. I don't agree with cheating on her.

"You really can't Love her if you're still sleeping around. You would never agree to cheat on someone that you love. It's different if you're not in a relationship but you were." Finn angrily said. I know Finn cares for Rory a lot.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE. I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU. YOU HURT MY FRIEND. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING SCUMBAG. Steph shouted. l never heard or seen her so angry.

"Steph, please don't be like that, I need you now to be here for me. Rory wasn't that special. As much as I liked her, maybe even loved her, I can meet someone else just a good or get her back if I want." He pleads with her, with a slight smirk still in place.

"SOMEONE ELSE YOU ARE MAD. YOU WILL NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS HER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANY MORE LOGAN. SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU; I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. STAY AWAY FROM HER AND ME! Steph yelled before walking out. Things are starting to get messy.

"How can Steph say that I'm her best friend?" Logan asks Finn and me not understanding how Steph can pick Rory over him.

"Logan, the minute you started cheating on Rory is the minute you lost us. I care for her a lot, we all do and you know that, Rory didn't deserve you cheating on her. I can't stand to look at you either." Finn said before walking out two.

We must of sat in silence for nearly an hour, I was hoping Logan would explain why, I can't take this silence anymore.

"Logan, how could you do it again? I thought you said that girl a few weeks ago was the last one?" I ask him. I know he cheated I few times but I thought he stopped, he told me he would.

"I know Colin, I just can't. I need to be with other girls, I just don't know how to stop." He tells me, he looks like he is going to cry.

"You should have ended it with Rory. You have lost Finn and Steph. Was that all worth it?" I ask him.

"No its's not worth it; I just don't know how to stop it. I see a girl that's hot come over to me and I stop thinking. The last year I have had my dad on my case telling me Rory is not good for me. I think that maybe he is right deep down and that's why." He says.

"That's not excuse you can use Logan. You hurt her, you broke her heart. I know she loved you and would do anything for you." I tell him.

"I know, I think maybe this break up is for the best." He tells me. I hope he realised his mistake.

I tell him I will be back in a minute, I need to call Finn.

"Hello mate" he answers.

"Finn, I'm not coming to meet you and the girls." I tell him, I know this is going cause even more arguments. But one of us at least needs to stick by Logan.

"What" he replies

"I'm not coming; You and Steph are welcome to come back to Logan if you want." I tell him.

"No we staying are with Rory" he replies in a stern voice.

"Ok I knew you would say that. I need to be here for Logan." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Logan is a mess and he has lost two of his best friends to a girl he was dating." I know I sound horrible but I need to be.

"I can't believe you Colin" Finn replies in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Finn what am I supposed to do, Logan needs one of us." I tell him.

"We thought" he starts

"I know what you thought; you thought I would walk away from him too. I can't. He has been my best friend for years." I say, trying to keep calm.

"Well that's it then isn't it?"

"I guess it is, your there with Rory. I here Logan is a mess. He was crying. I have never seen him cry. I tell him, hoping that will change his mind, hoping he will come back to Logan's.

"I don't care"

"You do Care Finn, why can't you be here for him too. We always said never to pick a girl over each other. Logan needs us."

"He is the one, who broke her heart because he can't keep it in his pants" he tells me, I know he is right. Before he even gives me a chance to reply.

"You know what Colin, I don't care if he is hurt to, he did this to himself. I have nothing left to say to you or him nether does Steph. Goodbye." He tells me before hanging up. I hate this.

I walk back in to Logan's to see him still sitting in the same place I left him.

"Logan tell me, what really is going on? I know you wouldn't hurt Rory just because what your dad said." I ask him, I don't believe his excuse.

"I'm dying"

"Holy Shit Logan" Colin Says "You have to tell Rory, she deserves to know, so do Finn and Steph."

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not own Gilmore girls!

Sorry has taken me ages to update, haven't been well. I will be updating my other stories as soon as I finished them.

Big thank you to my beta.

Chapter 6

Logan's P.O.V.

Its been about an hour since Rory catches me with those girls, I didn't want her to catch me, I didn't want her to get hurt but maybe things will be better this way. She will be only hurting more soon. I just wanted to forget everything. I wanted to feel, since the day the doctor told me I'm dying and only had 6 months to a year to live, my life changed. I won't use this as excuse to cheat on Rory but when she isn't here, I can't forget, I can't stop thinking about what will happen.

I made a plan I need to get those who are close too me to hate me, that way they can't be hurt to much when I'm gone. I know they all would stay by me, I won't have them see me like I am going to be like. I saw how my Grandmother was like and that killed me and my sister. So I won't let that happen to Rory, Steph, Finn or Colin.

I phone Finn told him I need to speak to him Colin and Steph, I know they are going to hate me. Its hard, I really don't want them to hate me, but its better this way. I feel my heart break, knowing that my love and best friends won't be by my side. They will think I'm heartless.

Once they get to my apartment they let themselves in like always to see me on the sofa with my head in my hands.

"Logan, mate you going to tell us what has happened? Where's Rory?" Finn asks me.

I looks up at them, with a guilty look on my face. I know they will be able to tell something's wrong. "I screwed up. How could I let her catch me? I've been so careful." I half yells. I know what I have been doing is wrong.

"What do you mean "let her catch you"? Please don't you dare say what I think it means." Steph shouts at me in an angry. Rory and Steph are very close, best friends even. She has every right to be mad at me.

"Logan how could you cheat on her if that's what you did. If you didn't want to relationship why agree?" Colin said, trying to keep his voice calm, which is not normal. Colin is always calm no matter what.

"I don't know, I love her; I just couldn't give up sleeping with other girls yet, I didn't think she would find out." I reply, I know I'm making it out like its not a big deal, when I know it is. I really do love Rory.

"You really can't Love her if you're still sleeping around. You would never agree to cheat on someone that you love. It's different if you're not in a relationship but you were." Finn angrily said. I think Finn is starting to like Rory as more than a friend. I hope he can help her through this.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE. I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU. YOU HURT MY FRIEND. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEATING SCUMBAG. Steph shouts at me. I don't think in the whole time I have known Steph, she has ever shouted at me or been this angry.

"Steph, please don't be like that, I need you now to be here for me. Rory wasn't that special. As much as I liked her, maybe even loved her, I can meet someone else just a good or get her back if I want." I plead with her. I see the way they look at me, so I have to pretend it's not a big deal. Maybe I can't get them all to hate me, it be better that way.

"SOMEONE ELSE YOU ARE MAD. YOU WILL NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS HER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANY MORE LOGAN. SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU; I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. STAY AWAY FROM HER AND ME! Steph yelled before walking out.

"How can Steph say that I'm her best friend?" I ask them both, I act like I can't understand why she would, when I know I would do the same thing.

"Logan, the minute you started cheating on Rory is the minute you lost us. I care for her a lot, we all do and you know that, Rory didn't deserve you cheating on her. I can't stand to look at you either." Finn said before walking out two. Two more too hate, now I have to get Colin to hate me.

We have been sitting here for more than an hour, when Colin finally breaks the silent..

"Logan, how could you do it again? I thought you said that girl a few weeks ago was the last one?" Colin ask me, I know what I said to him, I just need to forget everything.

"I know Colin, I just can't. I need to be with other girls, I just don't know how to stop." I tell him, I feel my whole life is a mess and it's my own fault.

"You should have ended it with Rory. You have lost Finn and Steph. Was that all worth it?" Colin asks me.

"No it's not worth it; I just don't know how to stop it. I see a girl that's hot come over to me and I stop thinking. The last year I have had my dad on my case telling me Rory is not good for me. I think that maybe he is right deep down and that's why." I says, I know its not excuse to use but I hope it will make him leave it alone.

"That's not excuse you can use Logan. You hurt her, you broke her heart. I know she loved you and would do anything for you." Colin tells me.

"I know, I think maybe this break up is for the best." I tell him. I just want to be left alone.

Colin said he will be back in a minute, I need to call Finn. I know he doesn't believe a word I just told him, but I can't tell him the truth, I don't want any one to pity me. I just want to get through these next few months.

Colin comes back, he actually looks like he might kill me. That call didn't go well then.

"Logan tell me, what really is going on? I know you wouldn't hurt Rory just because what your dad said." Colin asks me, I knew he didn't believe my excuse.

"I'm dying" I quietly, in some ways I hope he doesn't hear, but in some ways I do I need someone to talk to.

"Holy Shit Logan" Colin Says "You have to tell Rory, she deserves to know, so do Finn and Steph.

"No" I shout "no I won't, I need to protect them. I can't let them see me die Colin. It's easier this way." I tell him, not really believing what I'm saying.

"Logan, you will need us by your side. We will all want to be. Don't you think this will hurt Rory more?" He yells at me. Why can't he just understand that it needs to be this way.

"I can't and won't tell them. Rory will move on in a few months and forget about me. I can't let you all go through what I went through with my grandmother." I tell him. By the look of his face, he remembers what I went through, how I was when she died.

"Logan, please tell them." He begs me, I can't do this. This is why I didn't want anyone to know. I really don't feel toogood. My head feels like its going to explode any minute, I feel weak. I need to get Colin to leave.

"Colin, just go. Don't tell anyone what I said and leave me alone." I tell half serious. He looks shocked.

"No, you need someone by your side and I will." He tells me.

"GO, just leave me alone. I want to be alone." I shout, I feel my self getting weaker by the minute. Colin still doesn't leave, I start to stand, but my legs give in. I fall. The room is spinning, I can't focus on anything. I hear Colin keep calling my name, each time it seems he is getting quieter and quieter till the world turns black and quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Sorry taken me ages to get a chapter up hopefully I will be able to put a chapter up every week. Big thank you to my beta and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 7

Colin's P.O.V

I can't believe what has happen, one minute Logan is shouting at me to leave him alone and doesn't need anyone's help, the next he is, I see him swaying, trying to grab onto something before falling, I try to catch him. I call out to him but it's too late he hits the ground. I finally reach him, and check he is still breathing, he is but it's so shallow, I pull out my phone and phone an ambulance. Then I call Finn I can tell he is unsure if to believe me or not but I can also tell he is worried. The ambulance turn up within 5 minutes of speaking to Finn, they have to take him to hospital.

We reach hospital within ten minutes but it feels like a lifetime.

They rush Logan into a room, they won't tell me anything. All they keep saying is they will tell us me more once they find out what is wrong.

About 30 minutes later Finn walks in on his own, Worried look written all over his face,

"Colin, god what is going on? I came as quickly as possible?" He asks me in rushed voice.

"Logan, he is dying. He told me, he doesn't want anyone's help. He is being an idiot. He told me to go and leaving him alone, but I wouldn't, he fell." I tell him. "The doctors won't tell me anything till they know more."

"God, he should've told us. Rory and Steph need to know what has happened." Finn tells me. I know he is right.

"Your right but we need to focus on Logan. Find out what is wrong." I tell him.

We must have been sitting here for nearly 3 hours before someone came to talk to us.

"Are you here for Logan Huntzberger? A middle aged man asks.

"We are. Can you tell us what has happened?" Finn asks him just as I was about to reply.

"The tumour on his brain has got bigger, it's too big to operate but if we do radiation as soon as possible he should have a chance, but he is refusing treatment. If he doesn't get treatment he won't last any longer than 3 months." Doctor tells us. I'm shocked I really didn't believe it was this bad.

"We will try to get him to have treatment doctor. If he still refuses we have someone who might be able to help us." I tell him serious for the first time in my life, I need to focus getting my best mate back to health.

"Can I ask who this person is?" He asks us.

"Rory Gilmore" Finn and I say together.

"I forgot to call Honor" Colin says just realising that he only called Finn

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Sorry taken me ages to get a chapter up hopefully I will be able to put a chapter up every week. Big thank you to my beta and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Rory's P.O.V

It's been about an hour since Finn got off the phone with Colin. I know him and Steph are trying to cheer me up but I can see that they are just as hurt.

We start drinking and playing games (games from when we all were young), i think we all, well i know i need to forget tonight. i don't think anything can male this hear Finns phone go off again, I know by the look in his face he wants answer it but pushes it aside.

"Finn, just answer your phone it could be important. I'm ok honesty, just talk to them." I tell him. I watch him answer while walking into the next room. He came back 5 minutes later I see a worried look on his face.

"Finn, what's happened? Is someone hurt?" I ask I hope Colin and Logan are both ok.

"Look I can't tell you by I need to get to hospital. Ill call you soon." He tells us in a worried voice, he looks scared. I'm shocked he didn't tell us more. We both shocked he didn't tell us but decide just to wait for his call, we put in a film but I no we both weren't watching it. Both list in our own thoughts wondering who is hurt. I can't take this anymore.

"Do you think it's either Colin or Logan thats Hurt?" I ask Steph, I don't honk I could take it if I lost either of them. As much as Logan has hurt me I still love him.

"Yeah I think it's one of them. Not sure who. Lets go to hospital and find out. I can't wait till I hear from Finn that j take hours or days, it's already been 2 and half hours." Steph replies starting to get ready. I nod in agreement. I walk towards hotels bedroom to change out of comfort clothes, I hear Steph order a taxi . She shouts that it will be hear in 5 mins.

We arrive at the hospital, Steph asks around to find out where they are, asking for either Colin or Logan till some snotty old women tells its Logan and he has just got out of surgery but cant tell us anymore as we are not family. She tells us to go to family waiting room as the Doctor will be Down to talk to us soon. We walk towards the waiting room she told us about,but stop in the way when we hear someone talking about Logan.

"Are you here for Logan Huntzberger? A middle aged man, ask Colin so I'm guessing Finn is hear too.

"We are. Can you tell us what has happened?" Finn asks him, he has a look on his face I have never seen on him. He looks like both him and Colin have been crying.

"The tumour on his brain has got bigger, we have had to do emergency surgery but He will need to do radiation as soon as possible he If he doesn't get treatment the tumour might come back. He should of got treatment months ago, but has been refusing." Doctor tells them. Oh my god no he has to be joking. Logan would of told me if he was seriously ill and refusing treatment he can do this, he needs to have it. I feel my whole world is crashing down on me again. I feel Steph grip my hand.

"We will try to get him to have treatment doctor. If he still refuses we have someone who might be able to help us." Colin tell him, he had never been this serious since I have known him.

"Can I ask who this person is?" doctor asks them, I will help them get him to have treatment no matter who this person is that might be able to help.

"Rory Gilmore" Finn and Colin say together. I'm shocked why would they think I would be able to get him to have treatment. I love Logan so much I don't want to lose him, no matter how much he has hurt me, I need to help him troughs this.

"I forgot to call Honor" Colin says to Finn. Steph and I decide its time to let them both know we hates what they were told.

"Please tell me this is a joke. Please... you... It's ... A ... Joke." I ask them in between sobs, I cant believe this happening, The love of my life is dying. Why won't he have treatment.

"I'm sorry Rory it's no joke. We need to talk to him get him to have treatment." Colin tells me, I hear Steph crying just as hard as I am.

"I ... Need to ... See ... Him ... Pl... Please." I ask the doctor.

"Ok but not fit long remember he has just come out of surgery, he might not be awake yet. Follow me." He tells us. We follow him down the corridor till we get to room 208. I'm scared for him. I'm scared for how this is all going to go. Please he has to live.

We walk in, he looks so peaceful asleep. I slowly walk towards his bed. I sit next him, take his hand in mine, before speaking to him.

"Logan if you can hear me please get treatment. Please I need you no matter if its a friend. I need you in my life. Please please you need to get treatment. I can't loose you. Steph, Finn, Colin need you. Honor needs her little brother." I say to him, feeling my tears pour down my face.

Please review


End file.
